


Happiness In A Bundle

by echoingsentiment (xAradarsi)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adoptive Parents - Freeform, Anal Sex, Children, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character Death, Same-Sex Marriage, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAradarsi/pseuds/echoingsentiment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've seen Dave upset a lot of times, but you think he's best when he's happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness In A Bundle

The first time that you ever saw Dave upset, was the day his bro died. This was after the game, when everything was back to normal, and Dave never let his brother out of sight. He had a stroke. It came out of nowhere when he was on the way home from work. His truck headed into a pole, and he was found dead when help arrived on the scene. Dave took it, oddly. He laughed when he first got the call. Said; “My Bro? A stroke? Nah that ain’t like him. He’d die from a sword to the chest before a stroke.”

It wasn’t until they asked him to go to the morgue to identify the body that he started breaking. It was a small turn of his lips, a twitch of uncertainty. You were visiting for a while, chilling in Dave’s apartment for a few weeks while you sorted out college things. You never would have thought that Dave could break. And now that you think about it, he didn’t really break then. You followed him to the morgue and watched him nod stiffly to identify the body.

For the next week you stayed with him, watching him set up funeral arrangements. He said you mothered him and he didn’t need it. He was fine. “Egbert, I’m literally going to lock you in the spare room if you don’t stop treating me like I’m a fragile three year old.” So you stopped doting on him, but you noticed the twitch of his lips every time he had to make another arrangement. He never cried, not once did a single tear drop. He said; “Crying’s for people that haven’t made peace with death. I’ve done my time Egbert. Bro just, had it coming.”

Eventually, six months later the twitching of his lips when family was mentioned stopped. You took it as the other had patched up the hole in his heart with some gauze and glue. He seemed fine, and in fact, better than fine. He was working his way up as a movie producer, working on getting his first filming deal. He talked about wanting you to do the composing for it. You’d agreed of course, it was a great idea.

The second time you saw Dave upset was when Dirk married Jake. It wasn’t a bad upset or at least you wanted to think so. It wasn’t his lips that twitched this time, instead it was the way he consumed alcohol like it was water. He drank, and drank until he was stumbling around the party room and up to Dirk. You never heard what he said, and he never told you, but Dirk punched him in the face and Jake pulled him away as you got Dave.

You took him home that night, to the motel you were staying in. He was drunk and sloppily knocking things over. That night was the first night he kissed you. You were dragging him into the room, locking the door behind you when he pushed you against the door and kissed you. You’d pushed him away, his glasses falling off in the process. He stared at you, red eyes shocked as your mind reeled. He’d said; “Egbert… John, I didn’t mean… I mean, I did but I—“ You’d cut him off. “I don’t want to talk about it Dave. I’m getting another room, you can stay here.” You left, seeing his expression break and the lip twitch come back.

The two of you didn’t talk for a year after that.

He and Dirk made up two years later.

The third time you saw Dave upset was when you announced that you were going to get engaged. You’d been dating a cute girl from Alabama for the longest time. Blonde hair, pretty blue eyes, cute accent. You were almost positive that she was the one for you, you assured it had nothing to do with the fact that she was pregnant. Dave had stormed out, he hadn’t said anything, you didn’t think he was upset. There was no lip twitch, or alcohol consumption. No this time his fists had balled, knuckles turning white.

You’d chased after him, catching up to him in the alley.

“What in the hell is wrong with you Dave? I announce I’m getting engaged, and you just fucking storm off? That really says a lot about what you think about our friendship!” At this point he took off his glasses, glaring at you and swinging his arms in an angry fashion.

“What I think about our friendship? That doesn’t fucking begin to even fucking cover it John! You don’t understand anything! You never fucking have after all these fucking years you are still fucking oblivious!”

“Oblivious to what Dave?!?” He grabbed you by the collar, pulling you close and kissing you long and hard. It left you breathless.

“That I’m in love with you. And I have been since we were 13 and in that stupid game.” You were speechless, you couldn’t think of a good answer.

“Dave… I-I can’t, I mean… Lauren…” He shook his head and laughed, it was a hollow laugh that hurt your heart.

“Yeah I know you can’t John. You never could.”

You didn’t see him again until the day of the wedding.

You were in the dressing room to get ready for going down the aisle when Lauren walked in, already in her dress. You’d turned and laughed. “Honey what are you doing, you know it’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!” She looked at you, tears falling down her face, and you’d jumped forward to comfort her only for her to jump back. “I-I can’t do this John. I c-can’t! I don’t love you!”

Your heart was ripped to shreds. “What… what are you saying, of course you do!” She shook like a leaf, laughing hollowly. “I cheated on you John. This whole time I’ve been cheating on you. I can’t do this John. I can’t marry you and I can’t have this baby.” Your heart was set on fire. “You… I…” She’d smiled and shook her head. “I can’t marry you John. I don’t love you. And I don’t want this baby. I’m going to give her up for adoption.”

You steeled your heart, bandaging it quickly. “No. We don’t have to get married, but have the kid. I’ll take her. I want her.” She looked at you as if you were crazy. “She’s not /yours/ John.” It didn’t matter to you, she was yours and you were going to keep her. “It doesn’t matter, I’ll take her. I want her. As long as there isn’t a custody fight, and the real father doesn’t fight for her.” She nodded softly. “Alright, I’ll set her up for you to adopt her.”

You were the one to walk in front of all the people at the wedding to explain that the wedding was called off. You let everyone know with a smile that things just, “aren’t really going to work out with Lauren and I. Too many differences. But you know, love comes more than once!” You didn’t cry. Not until after everyone had left, with only family and friends behind. Even then you were smiling, talking about how alright it was.

Until you saw him walk up to you. He pushed through the crowd of friends and family, and bent down and hugged you tight. All the temporary bandages ripped to shreds and the tears came freely and loud. Everyone parted, and you were left with Dave holding onto you as you cried until you couldn’t cry anymore.

“What about the kid?” You were cradled to his side as he pet your hair.

“I said I’d take her. She’s mine Dave, whether biological or not. I can’t just let her go to someone else.” You sighed, holding tight onto his hands your fingers laced together.

“Can you afford that? Being a single dad who works as a music teacher?” His voice was soft, and you knew he was right. You couldn’t bring her up like that either.

“I have to try.” Your eyes closed as a headache came up. The two of you were silent for a long time, his petting the only thing keeping you held together. Eventually he spoke.

“I… you don’t have to do this, but I want to be on the adoption papers too. I want to raise her with you.” You’d tensed, and he’d parted to look at you, red eyes boring into yours intensely. “John, I love you. And you never have to love me back, but if having this kid will make you happy, let me help. Please let me at least do that.”

Part of you knew it was crazy, but you nodded. Before you knew it, you and Dave were buying a house together. Nothing fancy like he wanted, despite his arguments that the little girl definitely needed a playground inside the house. You settled on a nice four bedroom house with a finished basement, pool, garage, and enough of a yard for a zoo. It was a week after you were settled in, house broken in and baby proofed when you got the call.

Lauren had gone into labor.

You and Dave rushed to the hospital, waiting for what seemed like ages. Eventually the doctor came out, smiling at the two of you. “You two are the adoptive parents correct?” You’d nodded as Dave stiffened. “Well, good news. You’ve got lovely pair of fraternal twins.” You balked, and Dave grinned. “You mean, a boy and a girl.” The doctor nodded. “Yes, it seems we didn’t really catch onto the second heartbeat. It was too in synch with the girls.”

You were practically blooming with nervousness as they led you and Dave into the room with Lauren. She was smiling, not at the babies, but at you. “Thank you…” She whispered, before the nurses handed you the girl, and Dave the boy. They were beautiful. The girl was a beautiful blonde, with blue eyes just like her mother. The boy was also blonde, but with beautiful green eyes. You locked eyes with Dave, who had even removed his glasses to see them.

“Well, what are you going to name them?”

“Excuse me?”

Lauren laughed. “I didn’t name them, I thought you should have the chance.” A million names flashed through your head. Dave chuckled at you as you stammered. “Casey.” You flushed. “I-I wasn’t going to su-suggest that.” He gave you the look and you sighed in defeat. “Okay I was going to say that. But… are you sure?” He nodded. “Yeah, I know what it means to you. It’s got a lot of symbolism.” You looked down at the boy. “But what about him?”

The two of you thought, until finally Dave nodded. “Sebastian. Lil’ Seb.” You chuckled. “You mean, the same name Dirk gave to Jane’s rabbit?” He nodded. “Yeah dude, they’ve both got symbolism relating back to you know. So it’s, I think it fits.” You found the fondest smile on your face, and nodded. In the end you agreed on Casey René Egbert-Strider and Sebastian Dirk Egbert-Strider. It was hell to hyphenate the two of your names, but well… you were in it for the long term by this point.

It wasn’t until four years later, when Casey and Sebastian were running towards you after coming home from the grocery store that you saw Dave cry. “Mommy! Mommy!” You laughed at Casey and Sebastian as they clung to your legs. “I think you guys just call me that to make Dave laugh.” They giggled as you hauled them into the kitchen by your legs, putting the groceries up. “Dave, I’m back!”

He smiled, coming down the stairs and picking up Sebastian who ran to him. He was even wearing the legendary baby shades, Dave had gotten him into that habit a while ago. “Why were you gone so long?” You shrugged, smiling a little. “I had some errands to run.” He raises an eyebrow and you smirk. “Nothing, it’s just an extra surprise for our night out tonight. Rose is still coming over with Kanaya to babysit right?” He nods. “Yeah her and her fashionable wife will be arriving in an hour. They’ll try to dress the kids up again and we’ll come home to a bunch of dressed up munchkins.”

Casey puffed up her cheeks and punched Dave in the knee. “I like Auntie Kanaya! She makes me look all pretty!” Dave bent down and picked her up in his other arm, now holding both Sebastian and Casey. “Well that Casey is a downright shame, because the Casey I know is pretty all the time.” She giggles and you smile as you put away the groceries, caving when they beg for the cookies they know you bought. “No more before dinner!” They laugh, before running away to go play in the playground that was inside the house after the second renovation that Dave convinced you to get.

He smiled at you, and you laughed. “Ready for a night out from all this?” He shrugs, and you see the twitch of his lips. He’s upset. “Yeah, I suppose so.” You know he won’t be upset for long though. An hour later, you are waving goodbye to Casey and Sebastian as Rose and Kanaya wink at you as you push Dave out the door. “Dude, I still don’t understand why I had to get so dressed up.” You smile and push him into the car. “Because I said so, now get in.”

The two of you joke and laugh until you pull up to his favorite restaurant in town and he looks at you suspiciously. “You aren’t breaking up with me Egbert are you?” You laugh and shake your head. “No you doof just get inside.” He laughs and you walk up and get the two of you set up for your reservation. They take you up to the balcony on the second floor, an area all to yourself, candle lit and flower petals on the table. Dave looks at you confused, before shaking his head. “If I didn’t know any better Egbert I’d say that you were trying to woo me.”

You laugh, and the two of you sit down and eat, joking the whole time. It’s when the moon is high in the sky, and the scenery is just perfect, when you turn to Dave who’s in the middle of his chocolate desert. “Hey Dave…” He looks up at you, wiping his mouth. “What up Egbert?” You smile. You’ve had this prepared for a while now, you couldn’t screw this up.

“When you first suggested that we raise Casey and Sebastian together, I thought you were crazy. But you kept to what you said, and you’ve helped me raise our two kids to be great little munchkins that look at us like parents. And not once have you pushed the fact that you love me. Even though we sleep in the same bed, you’ve never once pushed me to have more between the two of us.” His eyes drop and you shake your head. “Let me finish.” He looks at you scared.

“I’ve realized over the past four years, that the reason I liked Lauren was because she reminded me of someone really important. She reminded me of you. And the more time I’ve spent with you. The more time that I’ve raised our kids with you, the more I’ve realized that I want more than just friends raising kids.” You lower yourself down in front of him on one knee. You see him gulp, his hands tensing. “Dave, I’ve come to realize that I love you. So please, would you do me the honor of being my husband.” You open up the box in your hand to reveal a simple silver band. Your heart is beating a million miles a minute, and you are so worried he’s going to say no.

He still hasn’t said anything and minutes are ticking by as your heart stops to drop. Maybe you were wrong and he had moved on. You look down and shake your head. “Sorry I guess I shouldn’t have asked… I mean I should have known that you had moved on. I’m sorry Dave I—“ You stop, because that was a sob you just heard. You look up to see Dave sobbing, crying into his hands as every emotion he’s ever harbored courses through him. Instantly you are by his side holding onto him and shushing him. He’s mumbling through his crying, and at first you can’t make any sense of it at all.

“Y-You’re so fu-fucking s-stupid Egbert!” You jump, surprised at his reaction. “I-I’m sorry I-“ “No you dumb ass! Yes. The answer is yes, fucking yes of course. You god damn idiot John, of course I’ll fucking marry you, you little piece of shit.” He’s smiling at you a true genuine smile and his crying has stopped. Your heart soars and you pull him into the second kiss the two of you have ever had, and you never want them to stop.

Neither does he.

The two of you pay the bill as quick as possible, before heading to the closet motel, hands barely staying off of each other. In the elevator the two of you are shucking off ties, and opening suits before dragging each other to the room you’ve rented. He slams you against the door, lips melding to yours in a mix of heat and passion. His fingers pop open the buttons on your shirt and you moan when his fingers touch skin.  
He’s panting, looking at you intensely. “Lube?” You dig into your pants pockets that are half falling down and fish out lube and a condom. He smirks at you and laughs. “Nice to be prepared Egbert.” You groan, and push him into the door, mouthing at his neck and leaving marks. “Shut up and fuck me Dave.” He responds in kind.

The two of you shuck the rest of your clothing, landing on the bed hard as your mouths find new ways to fit together like pieces of a puzzle. His body is hot against yours as he grinds against your hips, your dicks meeting and causing moans in response. Everything is hot and heavy and god you just want to have him fuck you, when he kisses you soft and sweet, and suddenly you realize that it’s not just desperation right here. It’s love.

He looks at you with a smile, sweat dripping off his hair. “I love you…” You smile back, nodding, and pulling him close. “I love you too…” He kisses you again, sweet and soft, a kiss made of love and passion as you hear the lube pop open and then feel a cold finger pressing against your entrance. He pauses the kiss and looks at you intensely.

“Are you sure…?” You nod. “I’ve never been more sure in my life.” His face lights up, and he kisses you long and sweet as his finger pushes inside you. And god it’s different, because you’ve never had sex with another man before, but his fingers feel good. Before you know it your mind is blown with pleasure as he curls his fingers inside you in just the right way sending tingles down your spine. You cry out his name as he does it over and over again until suddenly the fingers are gone and you are whining for more.

You are about to complain when you hear the ripping open of the condom and hear it being put on. You flush, looking at him as he lubes up his cock. He stares at you for a moment, about to ask if you’re okay when you just nod. He settles in between your legs, bending them towards you and holding onto your hips steadily. He kisses your neck and sucks as he pushes in, and it hurts like a bitch and yet it doesn’t.

He lets you adjust for the longest time, kissing your face and whispering how wonderful you are. Eventually you nod and he starts out slow. The friction is heaven and before you know it you’re begging for more, faster, harder, moremoremoremore! When his hand wraps around you and pumps in time with you, you tip over the edge white splattering between the two of you as you give a choked off scream of his name.

You vaguely hear him moan yours when you feel warmth hitting your insides and moan at the feeling. The two of you are panting, breathing heavy as you calm down. Eventually he pulls out and curses. “Shit… the condom broke. I’m clean.” You shake your head and laugh. “Doesn’t matter cause I’m clean too.” He laughs, and the two of you cuddle in a post orgasmic bliss until you fall asleep.

The next morning you take a shower together, plus some added activities before finally checking out, Dave wearing a beautiful silver band on his finger. Casey and Sebastian run to you when you get home, both of them jumping into Dave’s arms as he hugs them close. “Daddy, Daddy! Guess what Auntie Rose and Auntie Kanaya said?” Dave raises an eyebrow. “What’s that?”

Casey giggles and Sebastian smirks like Dave… or well his dad. “They said that you and mommy are getting married.” You smile, going up beside Dave and ruffling Sebastian’s hair. “Well that is true Seb.” He looks at you, eyes hidden behind those silly shades, but he lifts them up to reveal a few tears as he sniffs. “I’m really happy daddy…” It’s the first time that he’s called you dad and not mom, and you smile wide and kiss him on the forehead. “I am too Seb, I am too…” Rose and Kanaya leave with a knowing smile, and the four of you spend the day on the couch in a cuddle puddle as Casey calls them.

You’ve seen Dave cry two times. The second time being after the priest said you could kiss at your wedding. You’ve seen Dave upset a lot of times you think, all the tell-tale signs of his being so as easy as a lip twitch, white knuckles, or even the tone of his voice. However, the best thing about knowing Dave…

Is seeing all the times he’s been happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This work can also be found [Here](http://echoingsentiment.tumblr.com/post/51284898200/happines-in-a-bundle).


End file.
